Kabutomushi
by Himp
Summary: El mundo no es un lugar seguro, durante generaciones los ninjas han gobernado el mundo desde las sombras y una oscura profecía esta por desencadenar una nueva guerra secreta. Advertencia: Au masivo con elementos de los arcos de rellenos y las peliculas.


**Aviso Legal: **Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, blabla, a Shonen Jump, blabla, no pretendo hacer uso comercial, blabla, y más blabla…

"Sí, te digo que estoy nervioso. Tan nervioso que tengo encogidas las pelotas de la emoción, yijaa"

**Kabutomushi**

Por: Himp

Prologo

El Bastión de las tormentas

El castillo Arashi-jo, uno de los más antiguos y venerados del país de la nieve, se encontraba en lamentable estado de deterioro**. **Durante las dos décadas en que Dotoh asumió el poder como resultado de la conspiración para eliminar al Daimao y a su familia inmediata**,** los territorios más alejados de la capital se levantaron en armas contra el nuevo líder de facto. Resistieron poco tiempo, cayendo por asedio, el hambre y la superioridad numérica sofocaron cualquier intento de rescatar la línea real de Yuki no Kuni por más de veinte años, hasta el ascenso de la reina Kazahana.

Ubicado en una isla fronteriza con los mares de la aldea ninja de la Niebla, su gobernadora tenía grandes recursos económicos y un ejército especialmente capacitado en caso de que algunos shinobis quisieran pasarse de límites, cosa que impidió a Dotoh dominar el país por completo. Sus costas rodeadas por arrecifes de coral protegieron a la isla de la armada de tierra firme, destruyendo los barcos y permitiendo a su guardia desangrar los recursos de la capital.

En ese tiempo de dificultades el flujo del comercio cayó lentamente llevando a la isla próspera de antaño a una recesión, muchos abandonaron la causa de recuperar su patria, dedicándose a viajar a las playas del continente. Aquellos que resistieron a pesar de la pobreza y la desidia de sus congéneres, fueron recompensados con la satisfacción de ver el fin del ejército opresor.

Y la fidelidad fue recompensada con la paz, los ocho años que pasaron desde la subida de Koyuki Kazahana al trono permitieron una reconstrucción sin sobresaltos, aunque lenta a causa de la pérdida de gente calificada durante las escaramuzas regulares, la ciudad y los muelles refaccionados totalmente contrastaban con el castillo, agujeros de jutsus de distinta potencia, muros derruidos y los que siguen en pie cubiertos de moho y algas.

—A pesar de su estado lamentable, este lugar sobrevivió durante un par de siglos a los mayores conflictos de la historia, el asedio prolongado impidió que recibiera el mantenimiento adecuado, la gobernadora Tatsunami ha hecho un trabajo excepcional, pero reparar la isla antes que la fortaleza era un error calamitoso, como los hechos han demostrado—. Dijo una voz femenina, pero sonaba deformada casi como un susurro fantasmal.

—Según la gobernadora y tú, su guarnición militar es experta ¿cómo tomaron la isla en menos de un día? —inquirió Naruto, a pesar de la expresión de aburrimiento que mostraba, era curioso por la situación.

—Es lo que quiero averiguar, esta guarnición no debería caer al menos que atacaran ninjas de muy alto nivel, lo cual nos dejaría con una pregunta. ¿Quién?

—Muchas opciones, Dotoh tenía conexiones con la mafia, pero no es su estilo atacar sin garantías de éxito, ninjas, resulta probable. Además, no creo que esos ninjas solo tomaran el castillo y se fueran —respondió él— ¿Pero quienes querrían esta isla en su estado actual, recién es que reabrieron los puertos de mercancías?

— ¿Los viejos seguidores de Dotoh? Incendiaron los campos y los silos de granos en el área central, encajaría con un acto de venganza, mis vigilantes han perseguido las remanentes de su antiguo ejercito hasta reducirles a una banda pirata y, la gobernadora era una enemiga jurada de Dotoh, si son ellos, hoy terminaremos con esta peste, para siempre.

En la oscuridad, la poca luz que tenían a disposición provenía del fuerte, a la distancia se distinguía las luces de las antorchas en movimiento, era posible que fueran grupos patrullando las inmediaciones de la torre central, dado el número ínfimo de luces, contaba cinco o seis grupos que recorrían la fortaleza. Con números desconocidos, daba por descontado que algunos vigilarían las celdas o la torre en sí mismo.

Acurrucado en las sombras, Naruto trataba de relajarse, su compañera no habló más y él no jalaría información al menos que ella decida hablar por su cuenta. El frío era insoportable y apenas lograba mantenerse despierto mientras esperaban a que marcara la medianoche. Un grupo atacaría el muelle, destruyendo un grupo de barcos militares que no pertenecían a la isla, esperaban que el escándalo desmantele la seguridad del castillo, permitiéndoles entrar y acabar con ellos de forma rápida.

Normalmente, utilizarían el sigilo para lograr sus objetivos, pero existía un inconveniente, la posibilidad de que tuvieran de rehén a la hija de la gobernadora y era totalmente imposible pasar desapercibido por mucho tiempo. Este plan le ofrecía mejores opciones de lograr sus metas aunque parezca negligente a primera vista.

—Tsubaki ¿qué crees que está ocurriendo aquí? — Preguntó al fin, olvidándose de su previsión anterior.

Ella volteó desganada a pesar de la máscara; era fácil leer la misma confusión que él tenia, antes de responder, Tsubaki miró en todas direcciones buscando algo fuera de lugar, finalmente, respondió de forma escueta.

—No lo sé, los últimos informes era que el grupo de Wang uno de los antiguos generales de Dotoh, tomo un grupo de acorazados y se hizo a la mar, durante algunos meses saqueo aldeas en la línea de la costa, cuando llegábamos ya habían partido. Pasamos un par de años en ese tira y encoge, finalmente, matamos a los últimos generales en tierra firme, quedando únicamente esta banda pirata, sin armas de calidad o un lugar fijo para inscribir soldados, sus números cayeron a unos quinientos o menos, esto nos deja con una única posibilidad, que contrataran ninjas de alto nivel para traspasar la seguridad.

—Por eso, pedí dividirnos en tres grupos. Las vigilantes vendrán al fuerte desde la costa para cercarles en este punto, tus mercenarios deben destruir sus barcos al final de cuentas esa es su área de experticia... — Prosiguió ella con una muestra de sarcasmo evidente, para el enojo de Naruto.

— ¿Me recordaras ese incidente por el resto de mi vida? — pregunto Naruto, era cosa de admitir que volar una mina de carbón debajo de una aldea era sumamente estúpido. Mil etiquetas explosivas muchos asaltantes y litros de adrenalina corriendo en las venas… Era lo que cualquier hombre haría en su posición.

—Es porque tus tropas son justo como tú, niños sin control ni sentido de las consecuencias…

Una explosión enorme se escuchó a la distancia, en dirección al atronador sonido se vio una bola de fuego elevarse al cielo nocturno para finalmente disiparse en la oscuridad.

—Isabiri sabe armarlas en grande — agregó Naruto, mentalmente agradecido por la explosión, no tendría que escuchar la perorata del deber y responsabilidades de Tsubaki. No era por menospreciarla como líder del ejército del país de la Nieve, pero su forma de ver las cosas en blanco y negro resultaba problemática ocasionalmente.

— ¡Movimiento!

— ¡Ahí voy! — exclamó Naruto, quien manipulo su chakra de manera instantánea para activar el jutsu de aceleración con el cual abandono el árbol. Durante la caída utilizo un segundo jutsu, el de transformación.

El avance era frenético, Tsubaki le llevaba ventaja y él solo se mantenía cerca a causa del henge (Oiroke) que le hacia mucho más liviano, cosa que le permite moverse a gran velocidad. Revisando entre las sombras se sorprendió por la falta de vida en toda la carretera, probablemente sea mejor pasar armando todo el escándalo posible, era una forma tosca de detectar la calidad de quienes estaban dentro de los muros.

—Destruye la puerta.

A medida que llegaban al castillo podían detallar la puerta, Naruto aprovecho el impulso para estrellarse con todo el peso de su cuerpo en la madera, con el agregado de que a tan alta velocidad el impacto creó un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que pase un adulto sin problemas.

En condiciones normales hubiera seguido en su loca carrera llevándose todo por el medio, pero la curiosidad a veces pesaba más que los instintos, aquí se aplica esa. Frente a él un grupo de cincuenta hombres le miraban sorprendidos, como si tuviera una segunda cabeza o vieran una cascada correr aguas arriba.

— ¡Ataquen!

Pocos obedecieron la orden, estaban aturdidos por decirlo menos, los más atrevidos se lanzaron sobre la silueta a ciegas. Naruto no se movió de su sitio, arrojando una serie de kunais directo en sus caras les despacho de inmediato.

— ¡Ataquen!

El grupo siguiente arrojo una lluvia de lanzas y flechas en el punto donde Naruto se encontraba, para estas cosas lo mejor era reemplazarse.

Las flechas golpearon en el centro de una nube de humo, creando chispazos metálicos intermitentes terminando en un golpe seco.

— ¿La matamos?

Al hombre que formulo la pregunta, la respuesta vino en forma de una shuriken en medio de la frente, una luz roja centelleó en varias oportunidades hasta que estallo, destruyendo la cabeza de aquel infeliz.

La silueta que abandono la humareda, era considerablemente más alta y extraña que quien atravesó la puerta, parecía mimetizarse en la oscuridad a excepción del metal que formaba algún tipo de armadura que le otorgaba una apariencia de cabeza flotante, junto a una neblina púrpura que aparentemente seguía sus pasos.

—No.

Fue la respuesta cortante que recibieron, la mujer caminaba de manera pausada en dirección al grupo.

Para Naruto la distracción le permitió tomarse el tiempo necesario para preparar varios pergaminos de explosión, que para todo propósito son; Una serie de etiquetas explosivas agrupadas en números de a cincuenta, creadas para estallar con una potencia uniforme, estas versiones tienen diez segundos de espera.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, Naruto avanzo sobre Tsubaki, usándola de trampolín gano la altura suficiente para disparar los pergaminos a toda velocidad en medio de los soldados. La explosión creó un cráter enorme, lo cual redujo aquella tropa a pedazos irreconocibles.

—Bien eso fue muy pero muy raro… Esos sujetos vestían como vagabundos, y su forma de actuar era indisciplinada, más que la de un recluta —comentó Naruto— ¿Qué diablos ocurre?

—Nuestra prioridad es buscar a la hija de la gobernadora y ver si hay sobrevivientes de su guardia —respondió Tsubaki evadiendo la pregunta—Lo que preguntas, siento que la respuesta no nos va a gustar.

— ¿Intuición femenina?

—No. Demasiada paz últimamente… Debemos ir.

Los dos tomaron caminos distintos, Naruto abandono su forma Oiroke para ir al centro del castillo y Tsubaki tomaría las mazmorras, mientras abandonaba el patio, ninguno de ellos se preocupó por los destrozos causados o de la tierra bañada en sangre.

Resultaba penoso caminar entre los escombros, no era una dificultad física, se trataba de un pesar en el alma, los ochos años pasados representaron tiempos violentos para el joven mercenario, por un instante una expresión de melancolía embargó su rostro. Los daños marcados en la edificación le trajo memorias dolorosas, de la miseria que existía en los países elementales, principalmente pequeñas aldeas de las cuales sus países respectivos no desean hacerse cargo, bajo ningún concepto, los mafiosos olían a estas aldeas del mismo modo que un buitre a la carne muerta, invadían y arrasaban con todo a su paso creando una mayor miseria de la cual sacaban provecho con mano de obra esclava o simplemente forraje de cañón.

Esta gente, sufrió mucho dolor en un asedio de veinte años, justo en el momento en que veían con más esperanza un mejor porvenir, les hacen esto. De camino aquí solo encontraron aldeas y granjas completamente quemadas, algunas con sus dueños adentro… Ni toda su experiencia le endurece lo suficiente para no sentir algo de empatía.

No era un asunto de moral, él mataba tanto criminales como a la nobleza, incluso asesino a todos los habitantes de una aldea en un ataque de rabia, por su propia definición es malvado aunque haga el bien. Era la clase de cosas que no se aprenden en cuatro paredes dentro de Konoha y en ocasiones agradeció haber sido echado de ese sitio.

Deteniéndose en la base de una torre de vigilancia observo algo interesante, una enorme raja cruzaba a la mitad una puerta de acero, ningún arma o jutsu común tenia la potencia para cortar como si fuera mantequilla, las únicas armas con el poder suficiente para lograr un corte tan preciso eran las pertenecientes a los siete espadachines de la niebla.

—Muy malo —susurró, las "agradables" reuniones con tres de ellos eran verdaderos dolores de cabeza, su fama de asesinos competentes e imbatibles era bien ganada. El corte era limpio sin bordes irregulares o imperfecciones, actuaba como testimonio a la maestría de aquellos hombres.

Esto deja en claro quien ataco la isla, la duda que flotaba en el aire era. ¿Por qué? Los siete espadachines se dispersaron durante el golpe de estado de Zabuza, se supone que no quedaba ninguno al servicio de Kiri y un pobre pirata no debe tener dinero para sus servicios, que entran en las primas más altas del continente.

— ¡Nada encaja! — Grito exasperado — ¡Pensar en esto me da dolor de cabeza!

De pronto una intensa luz le saco de sus pensamientos, le disparaban bolas de fuego, mientras evadía los ataques, noto que el ninja que le atacaba no era muy capaz, el calor era mínimo y apenas marcaba con hollín donde impactaba.

Patinando entre las bolas de fuego, Naruto se movió buscando cerrar distancia entre él y su atacante. Cosa que a su vez incremento la cantidad de disparos, llegado el momento en que Naruto, atrapo al hombre este cayó muerto sin más. Consumió su propia vida para nada.

Si toda la defensa era como esto, su misión no pasaría de ser una enorme curiosidad. Las órdenes estaban claras, traer a la cabeza del grupo para ejecutarlo públicamente y matar a todos sus hombres, con eso la sombra de Dotoh de disiparía de forma permanente y permitirá a Yuki demostrar su control absoluto e incuestionable sobre la Nieve.

Escuchó algunos pasos que venían del techo, era probable que se atrincheren en el castillo para emboscarlo.

Tomando su camino no transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que Naruto llego a los pisos superiores. A pesar de ser una torre pequeña en altura, el diseño era hecho para maximizar la defensa y obstaculizar al invasor a la medida de lo posible. Escaleras pequeñas que no dejaban ver si alguien se encontraba al otro lado y recovecos ideales para esconderse o instalar trampas para alguien que ande distraído, representa una muerte automática.

Durante su paso, activo a propósito una serie de ellas, desde flechas que salían disparadas a su cara, hasta algunas hachas colocadas para separarlo a la mitad, afortunadamente los Kage Bushin existen, resultaba una perdida de tiempo esquivar o desarmarlas de a una, soltando una docena de copias que servían de escudo humano, le ahorraba esfuerzo y victimas entre sus tropas, no olvidando la reducción en los gastos médicos…

— ¿Saben qué? Ya sé que están escondidos.

Ninguna respuesta, le resultaba ridículo. Lograba escuchar claramente el latir exagerado de sus corazones, la respiración entrecortada y el choque de sus cuerpos contra los muros. Eran los errores del un novato, comparando con esto la guardia civil de las aldeas esta mejor entrenada.

Cargando un par de kunais con chakra para hacerlo explosivos. Naruto, se aprovechó del burdo intento de esconderse para apuntar a un área donde lograra crear el mayor daño posible.

Con un movimiento coloco los proyectiles al final del muro, cuando impactaron se desintegraron en trozos de metralla, que debió de matarles de forma instantánea.

***

—Esto creara problemas innecesarios —dijo Tsubaki al ver la deprimente escena de camino a los calabozos.

Manchas de sangre teñían los adoquines del piso, la mayoría era reciente pues conservaba el tono rojo característico, marcando el descenso con un pestilente olor que se acrecentaba a medida que llegaba a su destino.

—La verdad, resultaba iluso de nuestra parte creer no ocurriría una masacre de este tipo —pensó, mientras escuchaba el tintineo de cadenas y algunos sollozos a la distancia.

—Por lo menos tenemos algunos sobrevivientes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pateó la pesada puerta de metal, lo que arranco la puerta de su marco y el horrible sonido de un choque metálico que reboto indiscriminadamente en todo el lugar.

Avanzando a las entrañas de las mazmorras, Tsubaki se mueve con gran pesadez y con una lentitud calculada, en su mente ya tenia un plano de cómo se ubicaban las secciones que componen el subterráneo.

Esquivando un pozo, observa con asco un apilado de cuerpos, algunos no distaban mucho de ser cadáveres, o quizás era mejor decir que faltaba poco para que fueran cadáveres, moretones y laceraciones, incluso la posición extrema de sus miembros quebrados era un indicativo de la saña con la cual les trataron.

Probablemente aquellos hombres sean los guardianes del castillo, luego preguntaría por ello, de momento, dejaría un clon de sombras vigilando, no sea que por error liberase a algunos criminales.

Una corriente de aire frío recorre el calabozo, mientras la vigilante se pone en acción, con un par de inhalaciones rápidas detecta un olor diferente, alcohol y tabaco. Que le llevan directamente a donde desea, con los guardias. Tampoco hace falta ser un genio para pensar que las mujeres del palacio estarían con ellos, o con Wang en su cuarto.

—En general las dos opciones me revuelven el estómago.

Entonces sintió un golpe terrible en su cabeza, de inmediato un objeto contundente hizo blanco en ella, repetidamente. Vio una sonrisa satisfecha, aparentemente creía tenerla a su merced, un golpe aun más brutal que los anteriores la arrojo de lleno al otro lado de la habitación, estrellándola contra la pared.

Las grietas se formaban ruidosamente en el muro, mientras el polvo caía en una fina lluvia que empañaba su armadura, pero Tsubaki no era la única quien sufrió en todo esto. El arma con la que le atacaron, una maza enorme de metal, tenía grietas en toda la cabeza y parecía estarse deshaciendo en fragmentos minúsculos, resultaba un confortable testimonio de la increíble durabilidad de las armaduras usadas por las vigilantes.

Su cabeza palpitaba intensamente, la migraña duraría por días. Empujándose del hoyo en la pared, ella se arrojó en línea recta sobre su agresor. Para luego azotarle la cara con el brazo izquierdo, sentía unas gotitas calientes empapar la punta de sus dedos y fluir libremente debajo de las uñas, le había rasgado la piel.

Tsubaki abrió la mano y rasguño con más fuerza en descenso, sacándolo de balance, la vigilante aprovecho para inmovilizarlo por el cuello. Un movimiento simple de estrangulación sanguínea es capaz de matar a un hombre plenamente crecido en cinco o seis segundos, luego fracturo el cuello, por seguridad.

Con un par de respiraciones profundas, ella logro recuperarse lo suficiente para seguir, sacando el dolor de cabeza y, las contusiones, estaba en condiciones perfectas para continuar, se recrimino únicamente el hecho de ser cogida con la guardia baja.

Prosiguió en dirección a la recamara contigua donde estarían ubicadas las celdas, utilizarían a los prisioneros como escudos o como palanca para evitar ser ejecutados, daba igual.

***

Resultaba extraño, a estas alturas ya se habían despachado a cuarenta hombres o más, de algunos cientos de invasores, no es que Tsubaki se los fuera a encontrar en los sótanos, así que lo peor estaría ocurriendo en el muelle. Sus hombres tenían instrucciones de parar cualquier intento de huida por el mar, seguro los explotaron con todo y barcos, al fin de cuentas es difícil alejar a un marinero de una botella de licor…

Naruto regreso a su forma oiroke, conociendo al jefazo promedio, seria algún bastardo militar lujurioso, que arenga a sus tropas con discursos patrioteros encendidos mientras disfruta de mucha comida y licor en su compartimiento privado ¿qué podría decir? Siempre le criticaban el hecho de que menospreciara a sus posibles enemigos de una manera tan ligera, pero la experiencia le daba la razón, aunque deseaba equivocarse.

Quizá no era tanto como ver gigante enloquecido capaz de sacar agua de las rocas, con solo apretarlas. Pero algo mejor de cuando en cuando mejoraría mucho su humor, al final de cuentas quien sigue en el negocio por cierta cantidad de tiempo, es porque muy dentro de sí, lo disfruta.

El único acceso en la parte central, le condujo a las afueras de la oficina de la gobernadora, resultaba calido y acogedor, dos cosas difíciles de imaginar en una fortificación militar, en la situación era comprensible, tuvo que dejar su vida de civil y dirigir una guerra, este era uno de los pocos lujos que se permitió.

Sin mucha ceremonia, toco la puerta doble un par de veces, a manera de mofa. Con un tercer golpe arranco una de las puertas del marco y la arrojo en el interior, creando un enorme estruendo con el crujir de la madera quebrada.

— ¡Hola! —chilló Naruto en su mejor imitación de una colegiala enamorada, que habría puesto pálida de la envidia a muchas en la academia de Konoha.

Una chispa exploto en el fondo de la oficina enviando una oleada de dolor en el pecho de Naruto, tenia una flecha en medio del corazón.

—No es divertido —. Gimoteo en un murmullo apagado, antes de exhalar un último aliento algo exagerado.

La persona que disparo avanzaba de a trancos, cuando llego al cuerpo inerte le pateo repetidamente hasta escuchar el crujir de los huesos rotos, efectivamente estaba muerta, cuando se disponía a alejarse del cadáver, un pequeño silbido similar al de un escape de aire, fue seguido por el olor más repugnante que percibió en vida.

— ¿Te gusta? —Era evidente la burla que traía la pregunta—, es mi receta especial — prosiguió. Venia de todos lados y de ninguna parte.

—Cabellos humanos quemados, algo de gas metano y esencia de sulfuro. Una mezcla deliciosa, aunque prefiero los ingredientes más simples, como la pimienta y mostaza.

Naruto, estaba sentado en el escritorio cerca de un ventanal, una pequeña lámpara creaba figuras imposibles con las sombras y ella disfrutaba jugueteando con sus dedos haciendo figurillas.

Wang, un pequeño hombre que llego a la cima con el arte del halago, general del cuarto ejército de la nieve, suena a mucho, cuando era algo más que un grupo de reserva. Le fue mejor como pirata, tanta grasa en el cuerpo solo se cultiva con buena comida.

—Ni intentes ponerte de pie, Yuki te desea vivo, quiere asarte como a un cerdito en medio de la plaza central de la ciudad.

Con un gruñido de furia el hombre se arrojo con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Naruto.

— ¡Te matare pequeña perra!

—Para ti, una loli perra —. Agregó ella afilando la voz, tenía fuerza, cuando la cabeza del hombre choco la madera, le hizo astillas y paso hasta su sitio.

—Cerdito mal humorado, queria jugar contigo.

Naruto giro sobre los aires, abandonando la silla antes de ser alcanzada. Giro su cuerpo para terminar en un aterrizaje artístico.

—El metano es inflamable ¿Sabías? —chasqueó los dedos, al instante las llamas se apoderaron del cuerpo del hombre, los gritos de pánico aumentaron, mientras vio a Naruto jugar nuevamente con las sombras.

***

¿Frustración? No ¿Insatisfacción? No, debe estar entre enojada y "te lo dije" Una vista normal para un soldado o un civil curtido en la política, un montón de chicas desnudas en un calabozo maniatadas como ganado era una vista recurrente. Tsubaki misma tenía bajo la correa un par de rescates en anillos de esclavitud, tan malo como suene, era cosa de asumir y olvidar.

Apoyaba su opinión en ser gajes del oficio, Naruto se dejaba guiar por sus instintos heroicos era en parte el motivo por el cual pidió para si las mazmorras, el drama es barato, el deber es costoso.

Un chasquido mecánico, apenas audible para el oído humano retumbo suavemente en las paredes de piedra, aparentemente su altercado anterior despertó a un carcelero quien lanzó un grito de rabia que retumbo por todo el lugar.

El grito era ensordecedor, como si esperara lastimarla con el. Tsubaki sospecho por algunos instantes que, quizá el chillido le haría estallar la cabeza cuando llegase a cierta frecuencia sonica, sus tímpanos adoloridos o la migraña consiguieron lo mejor de ella, reemplazándose atrapo con un brazo al pequeño gritón, tapándole la boca y la nariz con la mano restante.

Sin inmutarse arrojo el cuerpo contra un muro, coincidiendo momento del impacto con la sorpresiva aparición de varios espadachines que se habían apertrechado en las sombras.

Liberando un juego de garras de los guantes blindados, ella se arrojo al suelo contando los segundos en que las espadas impactarían, en el último segundo se reemplazo con uno de los espadachines, que fue atravesado por sus compañeros. Dos movimientos rápidos con las garras hirió su cuellos con profundas incisiones en sus arterias yugulares.

De inmediato procedió a abrir las celdas, las ocupantes se encontraban magulladas, con la mirada perdida apenas se movían, las tiras de ropa dispersas por el piso, hablaba más de lo que ocurrió que cualquier otra cosa que pudieron haber dicho.

—Vengo con el ejercito real, ¿Dónde esta la señorita Tatsunami?

Una mano temblorosa señalo fuera de la celda en dirección a unos estantes, donde reposaba un hacha embotada.

—Veo — .Un movimiento de pronto llamo la atención de la vigilante, una muchacha aterrada se aferraba a una mujer mayor, con una mirada llena de pánico. Inadvertidamente Tsubaki formo una sonrisa…

***

— ¿Cuánto más tardara esa mujer en…? — Un ventarrón helado interrumpe violentamente la pregunta, Naruto no se inmuto, mientras Wang se retorcía en las cuerdas, distintas señales de chakra se posaban en el balcón de la oficina.

—Señor, somos el primer grupo en llegar desde la costa, despejamos algunos poblados en nuestra ruta ¿Dónde esta la señora Tsubaki?

—Eso quisiera saber.

—Hago mi trabajo Naruto —le reclamo Tsubaki, quien apareció intempestivamente en medio de la habitación llevando un bulto entre brazos— ¡Informe!

Las vigilantes idénticas entre sí, dejaron su escondite en las sombras y se arrodillaron ante su líder.

—Sector sur despejado, la zona comercial quemada.

—Sector este despejado, destruyeron los graneros y envenenaron las aguas de los pozos.

— ¡Demonios! Los otros dos grupos no han llegado.

—Tsubaki ¿Quién es ella?

—Es la hija de la gobernadora.

— ¿Esta bien?

—Sobrevivirá —dijo la vigilante de manera escueta.

— ¿Lo de siempre?

—Sí, todas abusadas durante días. Durante el ataque la jefa de servicio intercambio las ropas de una sirvienta y de la princesa, fue un movimiento realmente astuto, la sirvienta fue torturada y decapitada en medio del patio del castillo, colocaron su cabeza frente a la celda donde estaban detenidas.

Naruto no podría creerlo, incluso con algo tan cruel le era imposible sentir empatía por esa pobre muchacha, ella estaba encargada de la seguridad de un reino, ¿Cómo puede ocupar ese puesto sin un mínimo de aprecio por la vida?

—No me mires con esos ojos Naruto, puedo saber que te pasa por la cabeza, el himen puede ser sellado con ninjutsu medico y sus memorias eliminadas con genjutsu, las secuelas no duraran más de un par de semanas.

— ¡No puedes disminuir una tragedia así de fácil! —gruño un airado Naruto.

—Pongo todo en su justa proporción, eres tú quien exagera.

—Tenemos entrante —agregó una segunda vigilante.

Abandonando la discusión él vio como Yakumo aterrizaba suavemente en una de las torres de vigilancia y corría en dirección a ellos.

—Hablaremos de esto Tsubaki.

—No. Ustedes dos —dijo ella a las otras dos vigilantes—, extiendan un perímetro de seguridad en el palacio, traigan a los aldeanos sobrevivientes y organicen los primeros auxilios.

Las dos guerreras desaparecieron fundiéndose entre las sombras de la recamara, Tsubaki miraba con desprecio a Wang, había algo que le daba una mala sensación, su madre le conto que un ambiente similar se vivía antes de la traición de Dotoh a mediados de la tercera guerra ninja.

—Tenemos a un interrogador esperando por ti querido, creo que su familia murió en una de las aldeas que saqueaste… —añadió luego con toda la calma del mundo, para la sorpresa de Naruto—. Harán buenas migas, estoy segura de eso.

Yakumo finalmente llego hasta ellos, no parecía cansada a pesar de la distancia del muelle que era considerable, se veía feliz aunque llevaba un feo moretón en la cara y unos cortes sospechosos en la ropa.

—Naruto, ganamos el muelle, pero no sin problemas, encontramos un grupo de enmascarados con el uniforme del Anbu, montaron resistencia inusitada, Isabiri permanecerá por la noche, para asegurarse que no intenten regresar por las armas.

— ¿Armas? —Inquirió Tsubaki intrigada.

—Sí, armas y armaduras de chakra estaban ocultas en pergaminos de almacenaje de aquel grupo, creemos tenerlos todos. Es seguro que organizaron el ataque para vender el secreto de los objetos imbuidos de chakra a otras naciones, por cierto encontramos un tatuaje en común, creo que es su marca de gremio—. Yakumo extrajo rápidamente un brazo humano con una marca en el brazo el "Ne"

— ¿Raíz? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Puedo responder eso —dijo Naruto—Anbu de Konoha.

—Es una declaración de guerra, no serían así estúpidos.

—Lo poco que he averiguado de ellos es que son un grupo fantasma.

—En ese caso, no existen oficialmente ni extraoficialmente.

Yakumo no decía nada, la expresión de enojo de Naruto era contundente por si misma y la mascara de metal tapaba cualquier intento de lectura en la señora Tsubaki, dada su naturaleza cautelosa, estará pensando en todo lo que implicaba este asalto.

—No se puede romper el ciclo, esta vez vienen a por nosotros.

El mercenario apretó el puente de la nariz en frustración —Son malas noticias, para todos.

—Regresaré a la capital, la reina debe ser informada de esto y debemos prevenirnos —informo la vigilante, su voz poseía un nuevo sentido de autoridad.

La suave luz de las velas iluminaron la oficina mientras cada uno respiraba el frío aire nocturno, a lo lejos, el poderoso choque de los cascos contra la tierra se hacia más patente, finalmente el grueso de las tropas había llegado, para quedarse…

Un soplo de humo familiar rompió el henge de Naruto, este regreso a su forma normal.

—Era una cuestión de tiempo, supongo.

**Notas de autor:**

Bien tenía algún tiempo tratando de escribir el fic, aunque tenía algunas ideas, el rumbo tan cutre que tomo el manga en el año me aguo las ganas de escribir. El fic es un AU donde tomaré elementos de los arcos de relleno y de las películas, espero hacer un trabajo decente con esta idea, también espero terminarla y que no sea una ofensa al buen gusto, lo último es más difícil.

**Glosario:**

Kabutomushi: Escarabajo cornudo "_Trypoxylus dichotomus_" Una subespecie de escarabajo rinoceronte muy popular en Japón, estos son conocidos por ser de los animales más fuertes con relación a su tamaño y están relacionados con el elemento rayo en la mitología.

Yuki no Kuni: País de la nieve.

Yakuza: Grupos de contrabandistas, actualmente se le usa para describir a la mafia japonesa.

Henge: Técnica de trasformación, se supone que son ilusiones pero Naruto ha demostrado una capacidad física de cambiar completamente su cuerpo.

Shuriken: Estrella arrojadiza, es un arma tradicionalmente asociada con los ninjas.

Etiquetas explosivas: Tiras de papel que almacenan una explosión, se activa mediante el envió de chakra. Es desconocido si los sellos crean la explosión en si mismo o almacenan una bola de fuego, existen variantes que pueden arrojar rocas o chorros de agua a alta presión.


End file.
